


Not Safe for Work

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Porn Star AU, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric, Iron Bull, and Dorian are all work buddies who realize they've never had sex with each other. Bull and Dorian decide to rectify this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Safe for Work

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: That one time [Lexi](http://www.impossiblemonsieur.tumblr.com) complained about there not being enough Varric/Dorian at the same time I was ranting about a dragon age porn star au and oops I wrote a thing.  
> I might add to this later because there's so much of this in my brain that I want to explore. But since I'm taking summer classes now it's easier for me to just throw words into a doc with no backstory and post it. Also I'm impatient and I love validation. Those things don't mix well. So be on the lookout for a more fleshed out story (with actual plot!) later this summer!  
> Please note that this particular fic is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine (please feel free to point them out to me). As always, comments and kudos give me the warm fuzzies.

Varric stops when the gentle buzzing in his head starts to get annoying. He pulls away from Bull’s cock, surprised that he’s a little reluctant to leave it, and turns to Dorian. 

“Alright sparkler, whatever you’re doing knock it off.”

Dorian raises his eyebrows as if to say, “who? Me?” He manages to look innocent despite the hard outline of his cock tenting his trousers, the gag in his mouth, and his bound hands.

Above him, Bull laughs. “Should’ve known he’d resort  to magic sooner or later,” he says, then looks at Varric, a considering smile on his lips. “You wanna punish him for me?”

Dorian whines against the gag and Varric doesn’t even have to think about what ‘punishment’ entails before he nods.

“Oh yeah.” He grins over at Dorian, admiring the frustrated look on his face. It gives him an idea. “But touching him is only gonna be giving him what he wants, right? We can't have that.”

Bull sits up a bit, resting his weight on his elbows. He gives Dorian a thorough once-over, probably using whatever freaky Ben-Hassrath tactics he knows to gauge just how much Dorian can take at this stage. In Varric’s opinion, it’s still early. But this isn’t his place to step in. Bull and Dorian made it very clear that he’s only here for some fun - to relieve some stress and broaden his horizons. Doing anything to screw with their dynamic and having a powerful mage and a Tal-Vashoth mercenary mad at him isn’t something he’s particularly interested in. 

Plus, though he’ll never admit it, he does  _ like _ them. As people. And Wicked Grace nights wouldn’t be nearly as interesting without Dorian’s cheating and Bull’s champion poker face. 

Yeah. He’ll let Bull take the lead on this one. 

“You’re right,” Bull says after a minute, apparently satisfied with whatever he’s seen in Dorian. “Did you have something in mind?”

Varric spreads his hands, going for nonchalance. It’s hard, especially when he can  _ feel _ Dorian hanging onto his every word. 

“That depends.” He nods over to the chest on the other side of the bed. “You got a cock ring in that box of toys over there?”

Dorian groans and lets his head fall back against the pillow with a quiet  _ fwoomph.  _ Bull laughs again, obviously delighted. 

“Judging by that reaction I’m guessing you’ve done this before,” Varric says, unable to help the smirk that crawls across his face. This is  _ fun _ . 

Bull is still chuckling under his breath as he heaves himself up and over to the chest on the floor. “You could say that,” he says. He crouches in front of the chest and opens it, then starts rummaging around. 

Dorian garbles something that sounds a lot like, “I hate you,” and Varric snorts. Must be a pretty visceral feeling if he’s trying to speak through the fucking gag. 

Bull ignores them both and stands. He holds up two little rings of rubber, one obviously smaller than the other and turns to Dorian, looking stern again. And the fact that he can wipe amusement off his face so quickly really shouldn’t be a turn on but... _ damn. _ Varric’s cock twitches, as if reminding him of its untouched state.

“I  _ was _ going to let you choose which one,” Bull says to Dorian. “But since you’re being a mouthy little shit…” He trails off and tosses the larger cock ring back into the chest, then nudges it closed with his foot. Dorian sighs but, wisely, doesn’t attempt to say anything else. Fate accepted, then. 

Bull offers Varric the cock ring. “You wanna do the honors?”

“With pleasure,” he says. He takes the cock ring and hops back on the bed. He sidles close to Dorian, then...stops, suddenly unsure. Despite the fact that he’s had his mouth on Bull’s cock, and despite the fact that he and Dorian have kissed a handful of times, he’s struck by the fact that he hasn’t actually touched Dorian since they started this. And now, with Dorian spread out and wrapped up like a pretty little present, he’s a little overwhelmed. 

It’s not a feeling he likes. 

Dorian shifts a bit, jostling Varric’s thigh and successfully breaking him out of his reverie. He must have been staring because there’s concern in Dorian’s eyes, and something that looks a little like sympathy. Which...isn’t what he’s going for here. Not at all. 

“It helps if you take his pants off first,” Bull says, his voice much closer than before. Varric forces himself not to startle at the sound. He’s not a virgin, dammit. There’s no reason for him act like one. 

He rolls his eyes and, steeling himself, presses a hand to Dorian’s chest. His skin is  _ hot _ , like he’s just come inside from being in the sun for too long, but Varric doesn’t take his hand away. If anything, the warmth of Dorian’s skin makes him want to get closer. But he’ll restrain himself. For now. 

Bull presses against Varric from behind and the bed shifts as he gets comfortable. It’s nice having Bull’s weight behind him, grounding even. He tries not to lean into him too much, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

“I know,” Varric says. He trails his hand down Dorian’s chest, running his fingers over his stomach, then through the smattering of dark hair that starts below his navel and trails into his pants. “But the leather’s gotta be killer on his dick. I’m just drawing it out.” To prove his point, Varric cups Dorian’s cock through his trousers and presses, rubbing his palm against him. The effect is immediate. Dorian’s eyes close and he bites his lip. He tilts his hips up, silently begging for more, and, just because he can and because it’s fun, Varric takes his hand away. Dorian lets out a whine at the loss and Varric can feel Bull’s pleased hum against his back. 

“See?” He turns his head to look up at Bull, smirking. 

“Oh yeah,” Bull says, leering. Dorian squirms again. “But get on with it. If we keep it on him long enough he might cry.”

And it’s difficult for Varric to look unaffected by that, but he’s pretty sure he manages. Even if he doesn’t, Dorian’s expression doesn’t change. He’s still got that pretty, open mouthed heavy lidded look going. It’s not quite subspace, not yet, but definitely getting there. Varric doesn’t need Ben-Hassrath training to see that. 

“Is that so?” Varric smirks. He keeps his eyes on Dorian as he slowly picks at the laces of his trousers, loosening them and easing the pressure off his cock bit by bit. “Does it make his makeup run?”

“Yeah,” Bull says. “But he still looks pretty.” He reaches over and strokes a hand through Dorian’s hair and Varric fights the rush of fondness that comes when Dorian immediately leans into his palm, like a flower turning toward the sun. 

Ah, what the hell. It’s cute. He’ll admit it. 

“Of course he does,” Varric says. He takes advantage of Dorian’s distraction and, finally, pulls down his trousers, freeing his cock. It lays against Dorian’s stomach, thick and hard. Precome leaks from the tip and pools in the hair below Dorian’s bellybutton, making Dorian look somehow filthier than he already does. 

Varric really,  _ really _ wants to get his mouth around him. If only to hear all the pretty noises he’ll make as he falls apart. 

Bull must be reading his mind because he grabs a fistful of Dorian’s hair and pulls, hard, forcing his head back and showing off the long line of his neck. Dorian moans but it cuts off into a whimper as Bull twists his hand, pulling at his scalp. 

“Remember,” Bull says, “this is supposed to be a punishment.”

Varric nods. Right. Punishment. As nice as it is to admire Dorian - something he’s done a lot of these past few weeks - this is the real thing. And he’s more than willing to pull his weight. 

“Trust me. I didn’t forget.” Varric doesn’t think about it. He sits up and throws his leg over Dorian’s thighs, straddling him. He runs his index finger up the length of Dorian’s cock because he can’t stand not teasing him, just a little bit. He bites his lip. Though he doesn’t have a lot of experience with cocks - certainly not enough to compare a nice one and an average one - he can honestly say that Dorian’s is  _ gorgeous _ . It’s a little darker than the color of his skin and, with the foreskin pushed back the way it is now, he can see the head flushed a dusky red color. And the vein that runs along the underside just begs to be licked. 

Varric slides his palm along the length of him, then cups his hand, and strokes. Dorian moans. It’s loud, even through the gag, so Varric keeps going. Not that he’s never done this to another man before, but it has been a while - nearly a decade - and it takes a minute for him to reorient himself. Though if Dorian notices his lack of finesse he doesn’t show it. The muscles in his thighs clench as he attempts to shift his hips up, but Varric presses down, keeping him still. If there’s one advantage he knows he has over Dorian, it’s muscle, especially leg strength. And here it definitely shows. 

Varric tightens his grip on Dorian’s cock, getting him a frustrated groan in return. Bull reaches down with his free hand and pinches Dorian’s nipple. Dorian’s breath stutters. 

“Shush,” Bull says, easy and authoritative. “And don’t you dare come yet.”

Varric reaches for the cock ring. He stretches it out a bit between his fingers, loosening the rubber. This bit of kinkery is something he’s familiar with at least. “I wouldn’t worry about that,” he says, smirking when Dorian’s gaze flicks back to him. He gazes back, liking the look in Dorian’s eyes as he grips Dorian’s cock and slowly rolls on the cock ring. Dorian groans as it goes on, hips twitching as much as they can with Varric’s weight on him, until the ring rests snugly around the base of Dorian’s cock. 

It’s a tight fit.  _ Very _ tight. 

Varric trails his fingers over the head of Dorian’s cock, gathering some slick, then using it to stroke down again. Dorian lets out the most pathetic whimper yet.

Varric raises an eyebrow at Bull. “This isn’t  gonna do any uh, permanent damage, is it?”

“Nah,” Bull says. He strokes his hand through Dorian’s hair again, no pulling this time. “It won’t be on long enough for that. He might be sore for a while, though.”

“Oh good.” Varric brushes his thumb over the head of Dorian’s cock, smirking. “You’re not afraid of a little soreness, are you Sparkler?”

Dorian manages a glare but the effect is somewhat dampened by the way his thighs tremble. Bull laughs again and this time Varric joins in. 

He doesn’t remember ever laughing during sex before. But there’s something in Dorian’s unembarrassed submission and Bull’s easy command that makes everything feel safe. It’s unfamiliar, and a little startling, but he’ll gladly take it over the fumbling and uncertainty he’s known with other partners. 

Bull grabs the sides of Dorian’s face, squishing his cheeks together. “He’s cute when he’s mad,” he says, and he smiles when Dorian twists his head away. Maker forbid anyone distort his beautiful face.

Varric hums in agreement with Bull. “True,” he says then, feeling devious. “What would piss him off even more?”

Bull grins. “That’s easy. He hates being ignored. So we could do that.”

Varric nods, considering. As much as he wouldn’t mind fooling around with Bull, he’s really here to ease the sexual tension between himself and Dorian. Doing anything else would almost feel like a let down. 

“We could,” Varric says slowly, trying to be tactful. He doesn’t want Bull to take his refusal as a rejection. He’d rather not come out of this leaving hurt feelings in his wake. He runs his hand up the inside of Dorian’s thigh and squeezes his hip. “But I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself if I don’t fuck that ass.”

“Fair enough,” Bull says, nonplussed. He looks down at Dorian. “You okay with that, big guy?”

Dorian glares back at Bull and for one terrifying moment, Varric is sure he’s made a mistake and misjudged the situation entirely. 

But Bull simply rolls his eyes and reaches behind Dorian’s head to untie the gag. It falls off and Dorian clears his throat, coughing a bit.

“Sorry,” he says to Varric. His voice is low and rough from not being used for a while and the sound goes straight to Varric’s cock. “I don’t like being asked direct questions and not being able to reply. It’s just one of those...things. Are you going to untie me too?”

Relief floods through Varric’s chest. Right. Not a big deal. No reason to freak out. Dorian wouldn’t be here if fucking wasn’t on the table in the first place. It’s silly of him to worry, but... old habits and all.

“No, I like you bound,” Bull says and Dorian shudders a little. Bull looks at Varric. “Unless you mind?”

Varric shrugs. “I don’t really care either way. I kinda like that he can’t move though. It makes a nice change from the usual shit he pulls off.”

Dorian sniffs. “Performance isn’t actual sex, as I’m sure you well know. I like being treated once in awhile.”

“That’s a fancy way of saying he’s a fucking pillow queen,” Bull says in a mock conspiratorial tone. Dorian makes an indignant noise, as if he’s about to argue, but Varric seizes the opportunity and starts stroking Dorian’s cock again. 

“Nothing wrong with that,” Varric says, watching the color turn in Dorian’s lip as he bites it, fighting for control. “I’m good at compensating.”

“I’m...aware,” Dorian says, struggling to keep his voice steady. “Don’t forget I’ve seen your work too.”

Varric smirks. “Don’t think I could forget if I tried. You like watching me?”

“O--obviously,” Dorian breathes. He tilts his head back and presses his face into Bull’s thigh, barely muffling a moan. It’s odd to see him bite off the noises he makes, especially when he’s so different at work - much more wanton and obvious about what he’s feeling. Of course it’s all for the camera so it’s not supposed to be genuine, but Varric had thought that there might be some similarities at least. 

Bull shifts a little against Dorian. “You gonna do anything with your mouth while you’re down there?” 

Dorian looks up and gives Bull the filthiest look Varric’s ever seen and...yeah.  _ There’s  _ the porn star he’s used to. 

“Why?” Dorian asks. He brushes his lips against the inside of Bull’s thigh and looks up at him from beneath his lashes. “Are you feeling neglected?”

And just like that, the heat is back in the room at full force. Bull looks up at Varric and it’s clear from the look on his face that he’s at the end of his fun-sexy-banter rope. “Condoms and lube are in the dresser. Do you mind if I fuck his mouth?”

“Fuck no.” Varric, reluctantly, scrambles off of Dorian and to the dresser by the bed. It only takes a few seconds of moving shit around before he finds what he’s looking for. He holds up the bottle of lube, looking at the bare inch of liquid left in the bottom, skeptical. He turns to Dorian. “This gonna be a problem, or…?”

Dorian rolls his eyes. “I think I’ll survive.”

“He likes a little bit of friction anyway,” Bull says, smirking as he sits up. He shoves a pillow under his bad knee, then runs his hand over Dorian’s neck, tilting his head back. “Fuck, you look good like this. All tied up and ready for us.”

Dorian arches his back, probably adjusting his hands, and smirks. He flicks his tongue out, just barely reaching Bull’s cock. “Not quite ready. Are you just going to stare, Varric, or do you plan on joining us at some point?”

Right. Varric hadn’t even realized he’d been staring, too caught up in the dark length of Dorian’s body, spread out and waiting, and the sheer mass of Bull above him. It’s not an image he’s going to be able to shake for a while; not that he’d want to, anyway. 

Varric manages an easy smile and shrugs. “Hey, I’m just enjoying the show. There’s a reason you two are popular.”

Dorian hums and presses another kiss to the inside of Bull’s thigh. “Yes, it’s all to do with my magnificent arse. Now get up here if you want to experience it so badly.”

“There’s a reason we gagged you, you know,” Bull says, though there’s no malice in it. He combs his fingers through Dorian’s hair, pulling his head back a bit so he has better access to his mouth. 

Dorian takes the hint in stride and licks a broad stripe along the length of Bull’s cock. “And you’re about to do it again, too.”

“Funny how that works,” Varric says. He clambers back onto the bed and  _ tries _ not to think too hard about what Dorian’s tongue must feel like. He’s already been distracted once which is more than enough for one night. He pushes Dorian’s legs apart, smirking at the gasp it elicits, and settles between his thighs, lube in hand. “It’s almost like you asked for it or something.”

Varric drops a bit of lube onto his hand and, trying not to look too eager, presses his finger against Dorian’s hole, rubbing in small, easy circles. 

“I don’t remember asking for...for any of this. The two of you planned this and am...am-” He trails off with a groan as Varric carefully presses his finger inside of him and curves it up towards his prostate. This much, at least, he knows how to do.

“Ambushed you?” He supplies, trying to be helpful. “Interesting choice of word.”

Bull snorts. “Yeah,” he says. “Because asking nicely and negotiating is exactly the same as an ambush.”

Varric laughs and, just as Dorian opens his mouth to reply, presses another finger inside of him. Probably a little too soon if the way Dorian grimaces is anything to go by, but his cock doesn’t flag one bit, and he attempts to grind his hips down against Varric’s fingers, which is…

Well, it’s good to know the guy can stand a little discomfort off screen too.

“Enough of that,” Bull says and, instantly, Dorian stops moving. “And no more talking, either. I want to see if you can make me come before Varric’s done getting you ready. Think you can handle that?”

Dorian’s lip curls. “How would I be able to talk with your cock in my mouth any-  _ mmph! _ ”

He’s cut off as Bull grabs his face with one hand and forces his mouth open. It’s the roughest he’s been all evening, and a little shocking for Varric to see (not that he doesn’t know how strong Bull is, but seeing it up close is a little daunting), but Dorian seems to take it in stride. His cock twitches against his stomach.

“Tongue out,” Bull says and Dorian obeys. Bull gives a hum of approval and, slowly, slides his cock into Dorian’s mouth. Dorian immediately gets to work, sliding his tongue over Bull’s length, sucking at the head of his cock, cheeks hollowed and pretty. It can’t be the easiest position, and Varric’s sure Dorian’s neck is going to be wrecked afterwards, but it doesn’t stop him. He sucks Bull’s cock with all the enthusiasm he displays on set. Which would mean…

“He  _ actually _ enjoys sucking cock as much as he pretends to,” Varric says, laughing a bit with the force of his epiphany. Bull, distracted by Dorian’s mouth, looks up and smiles.

“Oh yeah,” he says. “It’s because he knows he’s so good at it.” And Dorian must do  _ something  _ just then because Bull suddenly grips Dorian’s shoulder and curses.

“Cocky bastard,” Varric mutters, and scissors his fingers inside of Dorian in retaliation. Dorian’s hips twitch but don’t move, obviously still under Bull’s command, and that  _ really _ shouldn't send a sadistic thrill through Varric but...oh well. He’s not a proud man anyway. 

“There’s a pun there somewhere,” Bull says, but it’s easy to tell that his heart isn’t in thinking of one right now. His voice is tight, though he’s doing a pretty good job of not making it obvious. And Varric doesn’t blame him. Dorian is working his cock like a pro, and before that, Varric had been doing the same thing. Anyone else would have come long before now. Shit,  _ Varric _ definitely would have come by now if their positions were reversed. As it is, Bull is doing a pretty good job of holding up. 

Varric gives one last squeeze of his cock then lets go. He reaches for more lube, then, carefully pushes a third finger inside of Dorian. Dorian moans and the vibrations from it must feel amazing because Bull tips his head back and squeezes his eyes shut, nails digging into Dorian’s shoulder. 

Varric fucks Dorian with his fingers, pressing hard against his prostate, doing his best to work him open before-

Bull lets out a low groan, cursing, and Varric watches Dorian’s adam’s apple bob as he swallows, his throat working Bull through his orgasm. Bull pulls away and Dorian licks his lips, smug.

“Well,” he says, voice rough, “I think it’s obvious who won there. Do I get a reward?”

Bull groans again, this time out of frustration rather than pleasure, and leans back to stretch out his knee. 

“You couldn’t have gone a little faster?” He asks, looking at Varric, eye narrowed in accusation. Varric’s not entirely sure how much of it is genuine and how much is simply for Dorian’s sake, but he doesn’t really care. Watching Bull come down Dorian’s throat was definitely worth it. 

He shrugs. “Sorry?”

Dorian laughs and twists his neck from side of side, cracking it. “So sincere,” he says. “I was more than ready five minutes ago.”

“Hey, I don’t know how much your ass can take.” Varric shoves his fingers in particularly hard, liking the gasp it pulls from Dorian. “For all I know the shit you do on camera is fake.”

“Nah.” Bull grins, sly. “I’m pretty sure he’s incapable of-”

“Please dont,” Dorian sighs. 

“- _ half assing _ anything.”

Dorian shakes his head and Varric bites his lip in an attempt to hold back a smile. It wouldn’t do any good to encourage Bull. 

“Anyway,” Varric says, talking over Bull’s laughter, “if you’re so ready then how about we get a move on? You and I are the only ones who haven’t come yet so…”

Varric has the pleasure of watching Dorian’s eyes darken, of seeing his friction reddened lips stretch into a filthy smile. 

“Yes, please,” he says. 

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Varric smirks and moves to the other end of the bed, close to where Bull is lounging. He pats his thigh. “Then get up here.”

Because as much as he likes Dorian, and thinks that he’s one of the most attractive people he’s ever seen, he has absolutely no interest in making this easy for him. 

Dorian cranes his neck and looks at him upside down, mouth open in a mix of surprise and outrage. 

Next to him, Bull lets out a low rumble of approval. 

“You heard him,” he says, nudging Dorian with his foot. “Get up here.”

Dorian splutters soundlessly for a moment, jaw working as if he’s parsing through six different arguments at once. 

Varric opens the condom and, slowly, rolls it on. “Your arms are tied but that doesn’t mean you can’t crawl.” He locks eyes with Dorian. “And the faster you get up here, the faster we can take that ring off and let you come.”

That is apparently all the prompting Dorian needs. He makes a disgruntled sound and rolls over onto his stomach, breath hitching when it traps his cock between his stomach and the mattress. It takes a few tries, and he wobbles once or twice thanks to the springiness of the mattress, but eventually he manages to get up onto his knees and shuffle over to Varric without losing his balance. He straddles Varric, moving slowly so as not to fall over, then finally, settles above him. He’s panting and his cheeks are a little flushed, either from the humiliation of struggling or from the exertion. His cock is erect against his stomach, looking so hard it must be painful,  and that’s...that’s…

It’s really fucking hot is what it is. 

“Well,” Dorian says, somehow managing to look haughty despite his situation. “Here I am.”

Varric reaches forward and pulls him a little closer. He runs a hand along Dorian’s thigh and over to his ass, then presses his finger in. He doesn’t need to, he knows that Dorian’s already wet and open for him, but watching Dorian’s eyes flutter shut and his jaw clench is  _ so _ worth it. 

“Here you are,” Varric says, quiet. He moves his hand and reaches down for his cock, positioning it at Dorian’s hole. Even that casual touch is almost too much for him, worked up as he is, but he ignores it for now. He looks up at Dorian, raises an eyebrow. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Dorian closes his eyes and, for the first time, true frustration crosses over his face. Varric tries not to revel in it. Making Dorian work for it is a lot more rewarding than he thought it would be.

Dorian spreads his thighs wide for balance - because this must be difficult without the use of his hands, but  _ fuck _ even Varric (who’s been in the business a hell of a long time thanks very much) can admire that kind of flexibility - and, slowly, sinks down onto Varric’s cock. 

Varric’s hands automatically go to Dorian’s hips, unable to help himself. Dorian’s body is all tight, wet heat. He has to fight not to thrust up too hard. 

Dorian pants above him, eyes closed, mouth slack as he rotates his hips slightly, getting used to the feeling. 

“Look at him,” Bull says. For a moment Varric wonders if Bull is talking to him or to Dorian, but then Dorian opens his eyes and focuses slowly on Varric. He smiles. 

“Like what you see?”   
And the fact that he can still sound so smug even with his hands tied and a cock in his ass is just so very  _ Dorian _ , that Varric can’t help but give in to the need to touch him. He slides his hands up Dorian’s sides, over his stomach, then loosely fists his cock. “Oh yeah,” he says. “I like it a lot.”

Dorian lets out a pleased hum. He leans up a bit, moving off of Varric’s cock until just the head rests inside of him, then he slides back down in one smooth movement. Varric bites back a groan, though he forces himself to keep his eyes open. Missing even one second of Dorian bound and sitting on his cock would be a fucking crime. He’d never forgive himself. 

The bed shifts, reminding Varric of Bull’s presence. He glances over just in time to see Bull scoot behind Dorian with a devious look in his eye before Dorian cries out and Varric feels pressure against his cock.

“Sweet Maker,” he groans, tilting his head back against the headboard. “Is that- Is your finger…?”

“Up Dorian’s ass?” Bull presses a kiss to Dorian’s shoulder in an attempt to hide his obvious smirk. “Yep. He likes a good stretch.”

“ _ Kaffas,  _ Bull.” Dorian leans back a bit until he’s resting against Bull’s chest. He clenches his eyes shut for a brief moment, then makes a pained sound and opens them again, obviously remembering his orders. 

Bull’s laugh is a low rumble that even Varric can feel. He scoots a little closer and wraps his hand around Varric’s so that they’re both covering Dorian’s cock. “Atta boy,” he says. He presses another kiss to Dorian’s shoulder. 

Dorian moans, still rotating his hips in that slow undulating rhythm, and that combined with the sight of Dorian slowly coming apart between both him and Bull is making Varric unravel faster than he’d like to. 

Varric tries to focus on the motion of Bull’s hand guiding his own, on Dorian’s pleasure and the precome steadily leaking from the tip of his cock, but it’s difficult with Dorian whimpering above him, riding his cock with the kind of frustrated desperation he’s only seen on his computer screen. 

Varric thrusts up, matching Dorian’s rhythm, and Dorian practically keens. He buries his head in Bull’s neck, gasping, but Bull slides his free hand into his hair and turns him back towards Varric. 

“Look at him,” Bull whispers hotly against Dorian’s neck. He sucks a bruising kiss against his pulse and Dorian lets out a pitiful sob. “Let him see how much you love this, how much you love being stretched open by the two of us.”

“Fuck,” Varric curses, hips jerking up unsteadily, no longer concerned about matching Dorian’s pace, but wanting to take him, to make him moan and cry and come on his cock.

Bull tightens their grip on Dorian’s cock and Dorian moans, loud and desperate. “Please,” he murmurs. His ass clenches around Varric and Varric  _ has _ to dig his nails into Dorian’s hips or else he’s going to come immediately and ruin the perfect tension they’ve built.

Bull scrapes his teeth against Dorian’s ear. “Please what?”

“I need-” He cuts himself off, still overthinking, still a proud creature even when he’s completely helpless. But even that has to end at some point. He swallows, eyes pleading as he looks at Varric. “Please let me come. I need it, I need to- I can’t-”

Bull shushes him. He runs a soothing hand down Dorian’s side, as if calming an over excited horse, then looks at Varric. 

“You wanna do the honors?” 

Varric’s hips twitch at the thought and Dorian cries out. His cock is hard, the tip an angry red that just can’t be comfortable, even for a masochist like Dorian. Varric shakes Bull’s hand off of Dorian’s cock and reaches for the ring. Carefully, trying not to cause  _ too _ much pain, he rolls it off. 

Dorian’s biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, his thighs shaking, as he tries to keep control. It’s an impressive sight, one that even Varric can appreciate considering how far gone he is as well. 

“Varric, I can’t-” Dorian starts. “Please just-”

Varric doesn’t even wait for him to finish his sentence. He tightens his grip on Dorian and slams up into him, fucking him hard, never minding the strain it puts on his hips. Dorian is gorgeous and needy and  _ asking _ for what he wants for once and it’s so perfect and he’s so close and-

Varric arches his back as he comes, his orgasm slamming into him and making his vision go dark at the edges. Dimly, he’s aware of Bull’s hand on Dorian’s cock, working him through his own orgasm. He can feel the hot splatter of come on his stomach and the feeling of Bull wiggling his finger out against his cock. It’s slightly unpleasant and it makes Varric twitch, but it’s not the worst thing he could feel right now. In fact, he’s pretty sure nothing could shake him out of the heavy brand of bliss he’s feeling. 

At some point, Dorian’s sagged against his chest. His skin is hot and the come between them is sticky and will probably feel uncomfortable in a few minutes, but he doesn’t mind. He can feel the slow up and down of Dorian’s chest as he breathes and it’s soothing. Sweet, even. 

“You’re untied,” Bull says, quiet. Varric can see him massaging Dorian’s wrists, his hands oddly gentle. It’s an interesting contrast to his earlier roughness, but not enough to spark the usual arousal Varric might feel. He’s too spent right now for anything other than sleep. 

Dorian hums his appreciation and rubs his cheek against Varric’s chest. Varric looks up at Bull, surprised at the tender expression he finds on his face. 

“Thanks,” he says. He strokes his hand down Dorian’s spine, then back up. “Do we have any water close by? I feel like he might need it.”

“Feel like  _ you  _ might need it,” Dorian grumbles. “What with all the moaning you did.”

Varric slaps Dorian’s ass, smiling when he yelps. “I don’t moan.”

Dorian laughs, sounding a little hysterical. “Says you.”

“There’s enough water for both of you,” Bull says. He reaches over them to the bedside table and grabs the water bottles he’d planted there before they even started. And Varric feels silly for questioning it before. 

“Thanks,” he says. Bull uncaps two bottles in quick succession, then hands them to Dorian and Varric. They both drink greedily. Varric does his best not to be distracted by Dorian’s throat. He’s never going to be able to watch him drink again without thinking of the way he swallowed Bull’s cock, or how he gulped for air as grinded on top of him. 

Dorian wipes his mouth inelegantly, then goes about the business of shifting off of Varric’s cock. He grimaces at the unpleasant wet feeling, but doesn’t make any move for a towel or toward the bathroom. Varric doesn’t blame him.

“We all need to shower at some point,” he says. His voice, usually so cultured, sounds slurred now. As if he’s just on the edge of sleep. 

Bull plops down on the other side of Dorian and snuggles in close, gathering Dorian to his side. Dorian goes willingly, a small smile on his face. He reaches for Varric, patting his hip blindly as if reassuring himself that he’s still there. 

It’s nice, especially because Varric was nervous about this part. He’s always been good at the befores and durings of sex. He doesn’t usually stick around for the afters. 

“I can go,” he says slowly, starting to get up. “I don’t wanna intrude or anything.”

Bull snorts against Dorian’s shoulder, eye closed. And Dorian fixes him with a withering look. 

“Don’t be an idiot,” he says. He scoots his ass back until it’s flush with Varric’s hips. “I need someone to be the big spoon since  _ he’s  _ obviously not in the mood for it.”

Bull laughs. “I’m holding you. How much more of a big spoon do you want?”

“Varric has nice arms.” Dorian opens one eye and fixes Varric with a soft look. It’s vulnerable, which isn’t the kind of thing he usually gets from Dorian. “I’d like waking up to him holding me as well.”

“Greedy.” Varric covers his astonishment with sarcasm, though he can’t deny the tightness clouding up his chest. He moves closer to Dorian, fitting their hips together and wrapping an arm around his side. It’s immediately comfortable. The pillow is soft beneath his head and the heat of Dorian’s body is just right and Bull’s breathing is rhythmic and steadying. 

Dorian huffs a tired laugh. “You like it.”

And Varric can’t deny that. “I do, Sparkler,” he says, just on the edge of sleep. “I do.”


End file.
